


Little Do You Know-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, POV Third Person, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Song Lyrics, song: little do you know (Alex and Sierra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: The memories of the war and his school life are getting to Draco, little does he know he has his husband there to help him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Kudos: 48
Collections: Drarry, Drarry One-shots





	Little Do You Know-Drarry

_Little do you know,_

_how I’m breaking while you fall asleep._

_Little do you know,_

_I’m still haunted by the memory_

_Little do you know,_

_I’m trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

Draco sat up in bed, his legs curled up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He buried his head in his knees, sobbing as quietly as he could, images of the war and Voldemort flashing through his mind, memories of his friends dying around him as he fought against his own side, the side he never belonged to in the first place yet he somehow ‘betrayed’. He took a deep breath, looking to his left at his husband, sound asleep, his circular glasses on the nightstand and lightning bolt scar peeking out from behind his raven curls.

_Little do you know,_

_I need a little more time._

_Underneath it all, I’m held captive by the hole inside._

_I’ve been holding back,_

_for the fear that you might change your mind._

Draco thought back to their wedding day, 3 years ago, 8 years after the war ended. They looked into each other’s eyes, emerald meeting stormy grey and said their vows in front of friends and family, legally declaring their love for one another and solidifying it with a band of gold around both of their fourth fingers. Draco looked at the band now, taking it off and admiring the engraving inside. ‘You Wish’ The same words Harry had said to him back in first year, where their story had first begun. Draco slipped it back on, looking to his left again. This man was perfect, talented, famous, gorgeous. So why was he with Draco? He could do better. And that was the man’s greatest fear, that Harry would one day realise just how amazing he truly was, and go to find someone equally as amazing, leaving Draco behind. Tears silently continued to slide down his face as the possibility bloomed in his mind.

_I’m ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight._

_Little do you know,_

_I need a little more time_

Draco choked on a sob, the image of Harry hexing him in the bathrooms in fifth year weaving itself into his mind. He threw a hand over his mouth to quiet his cries. He shoved his face back into his knees, small noises escaping every now and then until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, silencing him as he looked up, eyes red and cheeks stained, hair a mess and skin blotchy. But all Harry saw, was beauty.

_I’ll wait, I’ll wait_

_I love you like you’ve never felt the pain,_

_I’ll wait._

_I promise you don’t have to be afraid,_

_I’ll wait._

_The love you see right here stays,_

_so lay your head on me._

Draco fell forward into Harry’s arms, sobbing loudly, finally letting it out. Harry caught him expectantly, holding him as tight as he possibly could without hurting the fragile man. He gently stroked his short blonde-white hair, shushing him quietly as he rocked them back and forth, planting kisses onto Draco’s head. “Oh baby, I love you so much.” Harry whispered softly, partially to Draco but mainly just as an observation said aloud. Draco eventually quietened, breaths still coming shakily and tears falling but every second he spent in Harry’s arms, he felt better.

_Little do you know,_

_I know you’re hurting while I’m sound asleep._

_Little do you know,_

_all my mistakes are slowly drowning me._

_Little do you know,_

_I’m trying to make it better piece by piece._

_I, I love you ‘til the sun dies_

Harry allowed a few tears to slip past his eyes as he squeezed them tightly shut, knowing he was part of the reason Draco was so broken but wishing with every fibre of his being that he could fix it and he was trying, trying so hard. He breathed deeply, whispering soft words of apologies and promises to his husband, his heart welling with more love than he thought was ever possible.

_I’ll wait, just wait._

_I love you like I’ve never felt the pain, just wait._

_I love you like I’ve never been afraid, just wait._

_Our love we see right here stays,_

_so lay your head on me._

Harry smiled softly, nuzzling the top of Draco’s head and chuckling lightly, the sound bringing a smile to Draco’s face as well. Draco pulled away, sitting up to look into the eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to Draco as their fingers intertwined, gripping tightly onto each other. Harry couldn’t help but think how lucky he was.

_I love you like you’ve never felt the pain, I’ll wait_

_I promise you don’t have to be afraid, I’ll wait_

_The love you see right here stays,_

_so lay your head on me_

The couple eventually pulled away, smiling at each other as any doubts or worries or traumatic memories slowly slipped away into the darkest corners of their brains, left to gather dust until another day. Harry brought his free hand up to stroke his thumb across Draco’s cheek, the blonde leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as tiredness sank in. Harry carefully laid back down, bringing Draco with him, laying his head on his chest softly and kissing his forehead one last time and whispering, “I love you, Draco Potter.” And in reply, a weak and muffled, “I love you too, Harry.”

_Lay your head on me._

_So lay your head on me,_

_‘cause little do you know I,_

_love you ‘til the sun dies._


End file.
